1. Field of the Invention
Exercise equipment
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience and to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term elastic member impinger tethering loop (33) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to impinger tethering loop (33) or merely loop (33). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Thus it is stated herein that handgrip strapping (600), stitched in fastening loops at its (600) ends, is attached to the connection bar (21). A connection in which one object is easily removed from another is described by the word emplace, as where it is stated herein that an impinger (3) is emplaced in the channel nest (5) before tugging an elastic member (200, 201, 202) against it (3). A connection in which two objects, although not attached could be separated only with considerable difficulty is referred to herein as one of rigid emplacement The pressured fitting of the impinging plug (500) within the exercise cord (200) is stated herein to be such a connection. Employment of the words connector join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of any of those terms in a more general way. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
The word comprise may be construed in any one of two ways herein. A term used to describe a given object is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing it with equivalency in meaning for the term. Thus, it is stated that in FIG. 5, the elastic member addressed comprises an elastic exercise strap (202), meaning that in the given instance, that object is the type of elastic exercise member impinged. However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given object. Thus, the impinger (3) is stated to comprise, among other things, an impinger head (31) as a feature thereof.
Terms relating to physical orientation such as top or bottom, upper or lower, refer to the positioning of the assembly (20) such that, as a matter of convenience in discussing orientation and as shown in the drawings, the handhold (302) is observed at the top with the elastic exercise member (200, 201, 202) running from the exterior channel end (7) at the bottom.
The term longitudinal refers to generally elongated configuration. Thus, a given embodiment of the impinger head (31) is stated to lack longitudinal symmetry, as in the case of the ovate shaped (94) version, or to be longitudinally curved, as in the case of that which is bean shaped (95).
Certain words have been coined herein to simplify discussion. Thus, a curved surface is occasionally spoken of as comprising arcuitry, thereby transposing the adjective arcuate into a noun. When convenient and appearing to be appropriate, the reversexe2x80x94by which a noun may be converted to a verb or adjectivexe2x80x94might be undertaken.
In the historical development of exercise equipment, designs affecting portability, compatibility, safety and convenience in use have all become a matter of focus. The parent application from which the subject matter hereof derives addressed in considerable detail with reference to a solid handgrip (300) and certain versions of the strapped one (400) the aims of quickly adjusting the length of an elastic exercise member (200, 201, 202) or interchanging one thereof (200, 201, 202) for another (200, 201, 202). This application follows that conception into a particular type of strapped handgrip (20) comprising limitations differing from those addressed therein. The significance of this focus is best understood in terms of the field""s history.
U.S. Pat. No. 27,611 issued to Bussey is characteristic of the first approaches to cord-handgrip interface. Because inelastic cord was employed, mere knotting was considered sufficient. U.K. Patent No. 16,404 issued to Wie/and; U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,114 issued to Caines; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,511 issued to Preston featured hooks and eyelets to that end.
U.S. Pat. No. 196,324 issued to Barnett comprises a 19th Century solution to the jump rope connection interface problem which an inelastic cord is doubled over and embedded within a plug (500) which is glued in place, the opening being merely capped off with a sealing plug. U.S. Pat. No. 232,579 issued to Weeks illustrates a braided type rope connection to rigid stirrup handgrips (300) with a system of snap-hook connections at intermediate places along a series of interconnected cords, some of which appear to be elastic (200). U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,907 issued to Zito illustrates a metallically clamped doubled over cord (200).
Assemblies eventually began to appear in which a hollow elastic exercise cord (200) was extended, or reeved, though part of a solid handgrip (300) and then stoppered by a plug (500) inserted therein. The cord (200) was thereby retained in place by what would appropriately be referred to herein as a connection of rigid attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,614 issued to McIntosh illustrated such a device, the patent also featuring a special stick-like tool to manipulate the plug (500), configured with an impaling tunnel within it (500) for the purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,867 issued to Hinds, the applicant herein, was another in which, as an incidental feature of the patented assembly, adopted a stoppering plug (500) for connection purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,248 issued to Vani provided an early model strapped handgrip in which the elastic tubing (200) was run through grommets and also secured by a stoppering plug (500). However, while the foregoing provided the security required for exercise purposes, none provided either for length adjustment or interchangeability of the elastic exercise member, whether cord (200), sheet (201) or strap (202).
Two patents of greater interest had emerged before the filing of the parent application from which this application was derived, however: U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,677 issued to Hinds, also the applicant herein and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 issued to Kropp. Both patents disclose what is described herein, ante, as a certain type of elastic exercise member impinger (330).
The claims of the Hinds patent, for which the application was filed as early as Aug. 4, 1993, addressed innovations therein completely foreign to impingement of an elastic exercise member (200, 201, 202). However, one embodiment of the impinger (identified as 3 herein) which is an element of the subject matter hereof is shown in two of the drawings thereof and referenced in two paragraphs of the text. One might ponder the significance of that disclosure from which no claims were drawn. Although there is no textual description therein of the particular way in which the tethering loop (33 herein) is connected back upon itself (33), the first of the drawings suggests that connection means are present. Moreover, common experience informs one that the means must permit connection and disconnection without which, the mechanism would defeat its own purpose. It is not too difficult to envision a familiar prior art hook or snap structure of one shape or another. Certainly by reason of its Apr. 9, 1996 patenting, the impinger (3) thereofxe2x80x94described as a xe2x80x9cspherical plugxe2x80x9d comprising in turn a xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d portionxe2x80x94would from that time forward constitute notice to the world of the means of impingement by which an impinger""s head (31, 390) is forced against an elastic exercise member (200, 201, 202).
The Kropp patent issued Aug. 27, 1996, having been derived from an application filed while the Hinds one was yet pending, comprises claims addressing in part a frusto-conicalxe2x80x94or cork shapedxe2x80x94impinger head (390). There is no specific reference to a configuration which is spherical (91) or to one which is, for example, lozenge shaped (92), a truncated sphere (93), ovate (94)xe2x80x94that is, like an eggxe2x80x94or bean shaped (95). It would be appropriate to adopt these neglected configurations, generally recognized by most, as enhancements within a useful assembly. Although the Kropp application also expressed the term xe2x80x9cball shapedxe2x80x9d in three claims, there is no antecedent support for it in the disclosure. Because the expression in those instances is merely xe2x80x9cball shapedxe2x80x9d, it remains unclear whether anything beyond an amorphous mass, for which the term xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d is frequently used in colloquial parlance, was intended. Kropp also claimed xe2x80x9clocking meansxe2x80x9d which are similarly unsupported by antecedent precedent in the disclosure, although suggestive inferences might be drawn from the term xe2x80x9cfrictionally bearxe2x80x9d expressed therein. There appears both in the disclosure and in drawings therein antecedent support for a shape which is designated therein only as xe2x80x9cfrusto-conicalxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94that is, a truncated cone. Thus, it is not quite clear what significance this patent offers concerning the prior art impinger (330). It would seem that while a head (390) specially shaped other than as a sphere (91) should be patentable, the Hinds disclosure preempted that shape (91) for any who followed. The logic urges that thenceforth, at least for the term of the patent, the Hinds head (91) might only be improved upon, if possible, or adopted in combination with other elements by one having no compunctions about foregoing exclusive rights in the spherical shape (91).
As for the Kropp impinger head (390), experience teaches that an elastic exercise member (200, 201, 202) impinged upon by an emplaced conical object, truncated (390) or otherwise, even in a prior art tapered nest (370) as shown therein, tends to become unsuitably abraded where, at the seating situs, it (200, 201, 202) is borne upon by the object""s (390) angular edges. The property of roundness or arcuitry for the edge which contacts the elastic exercise member (200, 201, 202) in impingement would, if provided, be highly preferred to the straightness comprised by a truncated cone (390).
Arcuate or rounded configuration permits the prior art impinger (330) to contact the elastic member (200, 201, 204 in a manner less likely to abrade it (200, 201, 202) by means of sharp marginal edges such as those comprised by the truncated cone-shaped one (390)xe2x80x94sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cfrusto-conicalxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94of prior art. An arcuate or rounded edge also seats against the elastic member (200, 201, 202) in an optimum manner, depending upon the mutual positioning of the two (330 and 200, 201, 202, respectively, whereas the straight edge of prior art comprised by Kropp""s truncated cone (390) necessarily seats in singular fashionxe2x80x94always along part of its (390) straight side. An arcuate edge would, if provided, comprise the highly beneficial property of seating against the elastic member (200, 201, 202) within the elastic member channel (6) along a circumferential line comparable to the latitude lines or equator of a globe.
And even then, the issue has become clouded by yet another patent. On Apr. 20, 1999, in the face of the almost two year-old Hinds and Kropp patents and during the pendency of the parent application hereof, the Chiu application, ultimately emanating in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,631, was filed. In it, the familiar spherically shaped head (91) was again featured with a special tethering mechanism (34) extending from it (91). The tether (340) required the fitting or snapping together of two membersxe2x80x94one of a totally separate piece suggestive of a small key in function and which under not too unusual circumstances, could presumably become lost. While improved tethers (340) are clearly a goal worthy of pursuit, it would seem more enlightening to return to the unified, integral one-piece versions of Hinds and Kropp, rather than resort to one divided into separate parts.
Yet, the impinger (3 herein, 330 at prior art) is really no better than the assembly it is part of. The foregoing three patents addressed the (impinger""s (3 herein, 330 at prior art) use only in the solid handgrip (300). Indeed, the parent application from which this application derives included a specially designed solid handgrip (300) in its claims to novelty. As appealing in certain respects as the solid handgrip (300) is, there are several aspects to the strapped handgrip (20 herein, 400 at prior art) which to some make it preferable to the solid one (300) such as, at the manufacturing level, more plentiful availability of ingredient materials and reduced production cost; and at the consumer level, softer feel upon the hands and stowage compatibility. It is, therefore, incumbent upon those with imagination to fashion impinging systems suitable for the latter (20, 400).
Applicant has resolved that the distinct advantages of combining with the strapped handgrip (400) known in other respects to prior art, an elastic exercise member impinger (3, ante) comprising a rounded or arcuate exterior and a dependable tether (4, ante) should be brought to public attention.
While the historical developments supra as well as the subject matter of the application which is the parent hereof have fairly well addressed the matter of elastic cord (200) and solid handgrip (300) interface for security purposes, the problems of quickly adjusting the length of any elastic exercise member, whether cord, sheet or strap (200, 201, 202, respectively) or interchanging one of them (200, 201, 202) for another (200, 201, 202) remain for the strapped handgrip (20,400). The needs and objectives pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art. Some, such as that just immediately addressed, have not been met at all.
The invention is an exercise assembly combination incorporating certain novel features with a handgrip of strapped configuration (20)xe2x80x94that is, one wherein handgrip strapping (600) is employed.
One of the invention""s main features comprises an elastic member impinger (3) for use in quickly and conveniently adjusting the effectual length of an elastic exercise member (200, 201, 202) secured between a pair of strapped handgrips (20) or interchanging such members (200, 201, 202). The impinger (3) becomes seated in a nest (5) disposed within the member channel (6) such that it (3) squeezes against the elastic member (200, 201, 202) and is retained there (5) during exercise.
The nest (5) reposes within an elastic exercise member channel (6) disposed within a connection bar (21) configured to both accommodate the handgrip strapping (600) and provide a situs for elastic member (200, 201, 202) security. The equivalent prior art fully tapered nest (700) or parallel walls of the elastic member channel (6) is modified to provide any one of a number of improved nests (5) comprising configuration including concave (51), convex (52) or partially tapered (53).
It is the impinger""s head (31), comprising any of a variety of arcuately edged configurationsxe2x80x94spherical (91), lozenge shaped (92), truncated sphere (93), ovate (94) or bean shaped (95)xe2x80x94which accomplishes the impinging task.
In addition to the head (31), the elastic member impinger (3) also comprises a stem (32) and impinge tether (4). The latter (4) is configured either with a tethering loop (33) and impinger connector guide (34) combination or with a tethering stop (43).